


It Looks Like A Story Of Love

by Cece20



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cece20/pseuds/Cece20
Summary: Post-Season 3. Picking up at the end of 3x24. Chloe just found out about Lucifer's true nature. She has to come to terms with how her life will never be the same and her partnership with the actual Devil. Can she trust him? Can she be friends with him, or even more than that? As they are both exploring their new dynamic, a new case emerges and someone from the Detective's past appears out of nowhere...





	1. Everything's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow readers ! My name is Cece and this is my first Lucifer fanfic. Been writing for years but always been a bit shy about it. I started writing this story a few months ago, but had to stop writing mainly because of time issues. Time is still an issue because of my masters but I miss writing too damn much. So, keep in mind that English is not my maternal language. Also, criticism is always welcome as long as it's positive. I want to give a special shout out to my Lucifam, who is supporting me with this, your encouragement means everything. Finally, Jade, thank you for beta reading my story and being there whenever I doubt myself.

"It's all true", Chloe whispered.

"Detective?", answered Lucifer, confused.

"It's all true", repeated Chloe.

"Detective, what are you talking about, why do you look so scared?" said Lucifer.

Lucifer then turns back to have a look at what is causing such fear in Chloe but sees nothing, every one is dead or knocked out, Pierce just a vague memory now. Lucifer tries to reach out to the Detective, still paralyzed with fear and that's when he realizes. His devil face. It's on. His whole body, is now in pure devil form. Chloe is scared...of him.

"Oh no, no, no, this can't be happening, not like this.", starts Lucifer, "Chloe it's me, Lucifer, everything's okay."

Still no response whatsoever.

"Detective", he continues, "Okay, I'm going to take a step forward, I am not going to hurt you, I promise"

That actually does it and Chloe moves, slowly at first, as if she was waking up, but when she sees Lucifer approaching, she aims her gun and points it towards Lucifer.

"Do.Not.Move. Or I'll shoot.",finally said the Detective.

At this point Lucifer is more than a little unsettled. He knows he has inspired a lot of emotions in the Detective over the course of their partnership; anger, nervousness, annoyment, affection, endearment, maybe even love. But fear was never part of the plan. 

"Detective, come on, it's me, Lucifer, same as an hour ago, remember, when we talked in the alley?"

"You really are the Devil", is all Chloe manages to say.

"I am", answers Luci, "But I always told you the truth, didn’t I? Put down the gun detective. I am not going to harm you. I never would, surely you know that by now."

Chloe is thinking for a minute and then starts to lower the gun. Lucifer tries to come closer. Bad move. Chloe pulls the gun up again.

"I said don't move." she says.

"Alright. I am staying here, see? Not moving. I just want to talk. I can explain."

"I can't believe it.", Chloe whispers, "It was in front of me this whole time. Oh my God, Trixie ! She is with Maze. My daughter is currently with a demon."

"It's alright.", says Lucifer, "She will not do anything to your daughter. She cares about her."

"Let me go.", Chloe says bluntly.

"You are the one pointing a gun at me Detective.", answers Lucifer, irony in his voice.

Then Chloe realizes the weirdness of the situation and puts her gun down.

"If you really care for me and mean me no harm, go and let me get Trixie."

"I will Chloe. But we need to talk. I am here for you anytime. I know I owe you a lot of explanations."

And just like that, Lucifer vanishes. Chloe is left to herself...and all the dead bodies surrounding her. What a mess.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lucifers goes back to his penthouse. He tries to calm down. After a moment, he can see himself turning back to his more charming and normal shape. 

"What a relief." he thinks.

He takes a cold shower to try to get his brain to stop going crazy with all kind of scenarios of what could happen next. None of them ended well. He wanted the Detective to know the whole truth, but he wanted it to be on his terms. Once he calmed down, he got dressed and tried to figure out what was the best move now. He should probably wait for her to text or call him. She made it pretty clear before that she didn't want to have anything to do with him for the time being. He definitely needed to tell Maze, because she was in for one Hell of a scene, literally. He tried calling her but she did not pick up. So he texted: [Chloe knows, she is coming to get Trixie, she is scared, please do as she says, I will explain later.]. Not one minute later, Maze responded: [Yeah. Thank you for the heads up. She has been yelling at me for the past ten minutes.].  
Well, at least the Detective went from fear to anger, in my book that is progress, well, kind of in this case.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After Lucifer disappeared, Chloe was left to herself in the middle of what looked like a manslaughter. She needed to get this scene cleaned up. But how to explain all the bodies, including Pierce's? She called it in, and spent a good half hour explaining how everything went down, to the best of her abilities. As soon as it was possible she got herself home. She needed to get Trixie out of there. Chloe went through the front door a little too fast and nervously for Maze not to pick it up. Trixie was doing her homework sitting on the floor next to the living room table when Chloe barged in. She also got the impression that something was wrong when her mother asked her to go wait upstairs without asking questions. After Trixie went upstairs, she started to relax a little, although her fear was still palpable.

"What's happening Decker?" said Maze, offset.

Chloe just stood there, not saying anything, the shock of the reveal was resurfacing and the thought of Maze as a demon was a little too much to bare.

"You know." just whispered the latter, "You have seen his real face."

"How can you tell?" said Chloe, her voice raw and emotional.

"I have seen the look on your face multiple times before, anger, laced with fear and shock."

Maze was speaking with a calm tone now, almost morose, like a normal serious conversation, which drove the Detective crazy.

"How can you be so calm?!" started the Detective, "You are a freaking demon!" she continued, "You could have killed me over a million times ! And what about Trixie ?! How many times could she have been hurt?"

Maze was starting to get pissed, she understood that Chloe was angry everyone kept her in the dark, it was a normal reaction, but she did not choose the right person to pick a fight with.

"Look Chloe, you want honesty? So that is what you are going to get ! Yes, when we first met I was jealous of you because Lucifer was spending all his time with you all of a sudden. I considered ending you once or twice I admit. But then, I got to know you and your little girl and you grew on me alright. You are family now."

"Family does not keep secrets as big as this." the Detective said, coldly. "How many times was I put aside of situations I should have been made aware of?!"

"One," responded Mazikeen instantly, "You would not believe us. Lucifer told you from the get go he was the Devil. And he continued on telling you, countless times after that. I never hid my true nature either. Two, each time you were put aside it was for your own good, it really was for your own good. Three, you are so keen on being angry with everybody but let's not forget we saved your life and Luci died twice for you dammit!"

Maze almost shouted, and as soon as the words came out of her mouth she regretted saying that last sentence. Decker needed to have a conversation about that with Lucifer, not her.

"He did what?! When? How?"

All Chloe had in mind were questions, so many questions.

"Look, you need to discuss this with him, not me, these were his choices." said Maze, calmer now, "Just know he tried to tell you the truth more than once, and know he was never mocking you, stuff kept happening."

Maze looked at her phone buzzing to see it was Lucifer. She decided to let it ring, he probably wanted to tell her what she already knew. Chloe had figured out he really was the Devil. Finally. He left a second after that and Maze took half a second to answer. 

"Look" said Maze, "I will leave you for now, you need time to process everything. You know how to reach me. But Decker, you should really give Lucifer a chance to explain, he must be scared out of his mind to have lost you, and quite frankly, you owe him that much."

With that said, the leather-dressed demon gently patted Chloe on the back and left the apartment. Chloe felt like her head was spinning. She was utterly confused. Trixie came down the stairs after she heard the door closing, asking:

"Is everything okay Mommy, did you fight with Maze?"

"No, it's fine sweet pea, we just had to have a grown up conversation you know, but everything's okay." 


	2. One Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!! Thank you to everyone that read the first chapter left kudos and comments, means a lot! I am back today with chapter 2, hope you will enjoy it! :)  
> Cece

Detective Chloe Jane Decker got up the next fews days having forgotten all about learning the truth and her world never being the same ever again. It lasted approximately 5 minutes each day and then reality set in. Her world was indeed changed forever. For better or for worse it was too early to tell. After days of burying herself into work without her partner -- who had not reached out -- too scared to mess things up even more -- Chloe thought it was time to do something about it. She was missing Lucifer, even though she would never admit it. And whatever she did, he would alway be on her mind, whether she liked it or not. The fierce Detective decided to stop acting out of fear -- or at least try -- and to reach out. She hesitated back and forth between texting and calling and thought calling was the best option however scary that was going to be. Trixie was at school, Chloe sat in the living room, took her phone out and dialed Lucifer's number. It rang twice, and suddenly she was paralyzed with stress and hung up. The Detective just stared at her phone not knowing what to do next.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

That precise morning, Lucifer got up real early... Let's be honest, it's not like he slept a lot in four days. He looked like Hell, no pun intended. All he had thought about was Chloe and how he had lost her all over again. That and why the fu*k did his devil face came back when it did. He was sitting with a drink in hand at the piano when he heard his phone buzzing from across the room. He thought it was some lame call, text or email, just like all the other ones for the past four days. But he got up, as he did all the other times before and looked to see if maybe, just maybe, it would be her. Chloe. He didn't reach out, scared, yes, and also not wanting to push her further away from him. Things were confusing enough for her already. Maze told him things would cool down and come back to normal eventually, but Lucifer wasn't sure it was possible. His longtime friend and ally said Chloe would be fine with time, just like Linda. Maybe she was right. And Lucifer sure hoped she was. This time around, when Lucifer looked at his phone he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him.

[ 1 Missed Call -- The Detective ]

He blinked twice and it was still there. He was not hallucinating. He thought for a nanosecond and called her back. It rang about four times and Chloe picked up. She didn't say anything. But she didn't hang up (not again at least) so that was a win for Lucifer.

"Chloe." was all Lucifer could manage to say. His intonation was so hopeful.

"I think we need to talk," answered the Detective.

"Indeed. When, where?" dared Luci.

"Your penthouse, ten minutes."

And then she hung up. Again. 

"What the heck was that ?!" Lucifer let out loud.

Alright, no time to dwell over it now. He had to get ready. He couldn't possibly see the Detective like this, in his robe, not shaved, his hair all messy. He quickly showered and put on his maroon Prada suit. He knew Chloe liked this color on him. He then shaved and fixed his hair. He was scared, him, the actual devil. What if she froze again? What if his devil face showed up uninvited again. What if she came to say she never wanted to hear from him again? Again, so many questions left unanswered, for now. When the elevator rang, sign that somebody was entering the penthouse, Lucifer was back next to his piano, drinking whiskey as per usual. He got up immediately to greet his guest.

The Detective entered the penthouse slowly and shyly compared to the way she used to waltz in before everything. Lucifer sprang with a little courage and greeted her with his iconic "Hello Detective". 

Chloe was actually surprised that Luci looked like the man she always knew again. 

"Your face, it's back to normal." simply answered Chloe.

She was still moving slowly, as if she thought he would act out or something. He hadn't moved much, but they were now less than 4 feet apart, near the piano. 

"It is," started Lucifer, "Look, I am sorry for frightening you, as much as I wanted you to know the truth, it is not at all how I intended things to go down. And know that I meant what I said, I never had any intention of hurting you, nor will I ever hurt you."

Lucifer was calm now, well as calm as he could be given the situation, but he was determined to keep the Detective in his life, at pretty much any cost.

"I wouldn't be here if I thought you would," said Chloe, starting to regain the confidence we know her to have.

"You must have a million questions right now, all I am asking of you is one day. One day where I can explain everything and answer any question you may have. And if after today you decide not to have me in your life anymore, at least you will hold all the cards and know everything."

You could hear the sadness in his voice as Lucifer said that last sentence. He didn't want that to happen but he also knew it was a possibility. 

"Deal. And I do have a lot of questions. I am not even sure where to start...," confessed the Detective.  
"Have a seat, I will get you a drink right away, and start with the first question that comes to mind. I will be bluntly honest," said Lucifer.

And so he did, Chloe sat down on the large and comfortable sofa while Lucifer was getting two glasses of whiskey. He then sat down next to her, keeping a bit of a distance not to overwhelm her, in case that is what she needed. Chloe picked up on that and thought it was a nice gesture.

"What really happened back there with Pierce?" started the Detective.

"His end game was to kill me, and you as well if it came to that, because he wanted me out of the picture. He wanted to kill Amendaniel and pin it on me but he missed and killed Charlotte instead. In the end I ended up killing him," said Luci instantly.

"How did you get me out of there after I got shot?" she continued.

"I protected you with my wings and flew you to a safe spot far enough."

"Wow, slow down, you have wings?!"

"I do. Well, I did, they haven't shown up since my devil face came back. I am not sure I can have both."

"So is everything in the Bible true? Being a Fallen angel and all that?"

From there Luci explained it was most of it true, although he did tell Chloe he had a different point of view from his father and led a rebellion to get attention from him, corrupted Eve with an apple and got thrown out of Heaven for every one of his rebellious acts. He said he earned the spot of ruler of Hell but always hated it, he was only good at it. Chloe said he was also good at detectiving as he likes to call it. Lucifer then told her that he got bored of Hell and took Maze with him to Los Angeles. Some parts Chloe knew but there is a big difference between hearing and believing. Lucifer poured another whiskey in both glasses as he finished his sentence.

"...And then we met and everything changed."

"Do other people know?" interrupted Chloe.

"Yes. Charlotte did. And Linda."

"Wait, Linda? How come she never told me?" Chloe seemed really surprised by this information.

"It wasn't her secret to tell and she knows that. Linda has known for a little over a year. She told me that it was necessary to stop talking in metaphors and to show her who I really am. So I did. She was pretty shocked let's put it this way. And for what it's worth, she did tell me to tell you the truth," stated Lucifer.

"And what about Charlotte?"  
"Dear Charlotte is a whole other story. You remember when she told you she was my stepmother? Well it was not entirely true."

And so Lucifer continued explaining everything about Charlotte, how she was inhabited by his real mother for a year and then woke up with no memory and her life turned upside down. He explained he sent his mother to a new place thanks to the flaming sword, that after the real Charlotte felt different and Lucifer and Amenadiel had to tell her the truth. Well, show her in fact.  
As Lucifer told her about everything, Chloe had more and more questions, but he stopped to answer every single one of them. He ordered lunch and they ate together, Lucifer still explaining all the nonsense that happened over the last few years. He told her about killing his brother to protect her and his mom, about Malcolm being brought back to life by Amenadiel, things about his mother, and also about Pierce, who really was the world's first murderer.

Chloe had more questions, but as the day went by she could not stop thinking about what Maze said. That Lucifer died for her. She had to ask about the whole death thing.

"There is something I need to ask," she said at one point.

"Go on," answered Lucifer, "I am certainly not going to stop you."

"Maze said you died. For me. Twice."

"That little..." started Lucifer, upset.

"Don't be mad at her. She didn't mean to. She was pissed because I was pissed. Anyway, is it true?"

"It is."

That anwser brought Chloe on the verge of tears. So Lucifer told her about the two times he was ready to die for her. Not knowing if he would be able to come back. She was astonished. He literally died for her. She thought he was afraid of showing his feelings, but he did through his actions. And as someone wise once said, his actions speak plenty.

"But didn't you tell me you weren’t supposed to get hurt here?"

"Well, Chloe, all that changed when I met you. You make me vulnerable, in more ways than one."

"So you are saying that when I am around you can be hurt, you are normal?"

"To a certain degree yes. And if you are at a safe distance I am invulnerable again. The closer you are the more vulnerable I get. You are my Kryptonite if you will."

Chloe's phone suddenly rang and she realized she forgot to pick up Trixie from Taekwondo. It was already 5pm. As she got to the elevator Lucifer stopped her and asked:

"Will you be okay? Do you know if or when you will be comfortable with all this?"

He was scared of the answer, but he had to know if all was lost forever.

"I am okay," she simply answered. "I will be at least. One day."

And as the elevator door was closing behind her she whispered:

"One day, soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Don't hesitate to tell me what you think! :) Next chapter will be up next week!  
> Cece


	3. One Step At A Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe have a little heart to heart and a new case is given to the two partners...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is chapter 3, enjoy! :)
> 
> Cece

It had been a week since Lucifer and Chloe had their little supernatural Q&A. They hadn't seen each other, or communicated in any form. Lucifer wanted to let the Detective have some space to process everything. Frankly, he also needed that time alone to figure what was next. At this point he didn't know if Chloe wanted to continue working with him or not. She didn't say last time they saw each other. And he didn't ask, too scared to hear an unwanted answer. 

Chloe had been going to work for the past week on her own. Truth be told, she was starting to miss Lucifer. It was the second case she was closing without him; a man killed his wife because she was secretly planning on taking over his company. He would have loved to punish this one. She was still confused with all the supernatural aspect of everything. Lucifer being the ‘actual Devil’ was not easy to wrap your head around. She was trying to be understanding though and she knew it couldn't have been easy to keep all those secrets from her.

That evening, after Chloe closed the case she had been working on and did all the paperwork she needed to, she went home. She thought that maybe she could have a talk with Lucifer but didn't want to bother him with a ton of new questions. She wanted to do things one step at a time. That she was sure of. 

That same evening Lucifer was alone at Lux. He could not get the Detective out of his head. He knew that there was one thing he didn't tell her. And that is basically why he left when he went to Vegas the first time. He did tell her that she makes him vulnerable but didn't tell that she is a miracle granted by his Father. The thing is he didnt want to do this over the phone, or by text, he wasn't like that plus it was too personal to be dicussed over the phone. He decided to go to the Detective's apartment instead. He had decided to go now, before he lost his cool again and got afraid she would reject him. He knew it was a bit late, he also knew Trixie would be asleep because it was a school night and they wouldn't have to speak in code. Not that he cared what the spawn knew or not. But it was important to Chloe, therefore to him.

When Lucifer arrived at the apartment he knocked, for the first time in a very long time. When Chloe openned the door, she was surprised to see him there. He could not read if it was a good or bad surprise.

"Lucifer" she said.

"I am sorry to come unannounced, and to overstep in any way, and if you don't want to talk to me yet that's fine, there is just something that I still didn't tell you and it's been eating me up because you deserve to know everything," Lucifer answered, in one long breathless sentence.

"It's okay,' Chloe said, "I do want to talk to you, I was thinking the best way to get in touch with you actually, I just didn't want to bother you."

"Detective, rest assured, you are never ever bothering me," he said, calmer now.

"Come in." she just answered.

They entered the appartment, a warm, soft light was shining in the living room as they sat on the couch. Chloe gave Lucifer and herself a glass of whiskey and asked:

"So what is it you want to tell me?"

"Well,"Lucifer started, "We discussed a lot of subjects the other day, but this one is tricky and I know that is my fault for never explaining anything and for hurting you the way I did back then." He continued, "I want you to know that I actually did not want to hurt you..."

"Lucifer," interrupted Chloe, "I am completely lost, where are you going with this?"

"I am talking about when I left. Without saying goodbye." he said.

"Oh." she answered.

"Oh indeed. I discovered you are a what we call miracle."

Chloe just started laughing. A miracle, yeah sure, she could believe a lot but this was a little too far fetched. Even for the devil himself. After a minute the Detective realized Lucifer was absolutely not joking. He was not even smirking. Gosh he was serious ! 

"Wait, stop messing with me, you are kidding right?" she asked.

"I certainly am not. I wish I was to be honest. This is why you make me vulnerable. Dad asked Amenadiel to bless your parents, who had been trying to concieve for so long and then your mother got pregnant with you. So basically he put you on my path," Lucifer explained.

"Put me on your path, come on Lucifer," she said, in complete denial.

"He is God, Detective, he can do that. Whether I hate him for it or not."

"Yes, forgot who I was talking to for a second. Okay wow, this is something I didn't see coming. But that does not explain why you left," she said, weirdly accepting the truth.

"Well," said Lucifer, "When I learned this, we were just getting together, and I thought you didn't have control over your feelings, that it wasn't real, so I wanted to give you back that control. So I left, hurting you in the process. I was too stupid to realize that yes Dad put us on the same path but we have control over our feelings, we make our own history."

"I don't really know what to say Lucifer. I mean I am glad you can finally tell me why. It won't undo the harm done then, but thank you for being forthcoming about this. I know that whatever you kept from me you did it from a place of good," Chloe said trying to compartmentalize every bit of information she had received.

"Alright," said Lucifer, "I don't want to bother you too much, I will let myself out."

"Wait!" said the Detective, "Thank you for coming tonight and telling me, and for being patient with me. I know it's hard for you. Look, I don't know where we stand, you and I about our feelings and everything..."

Lucifer headed towards the door, and just before going through the door, he said:

"My feelings have not changed, Chloe, nor will they, and if I must wait, I will."

And with that he left. Chloe was actually shocked that Lucifer was so forthcoming all of a sudden. Of course, his feelings have always been clear but she was not used to him just owning them and actually saying it. That must have been pretty scary for him, she had to know that.  
Lucifer got into his Corvette feeling relieved. At least he said the whole Truth and nothin but. He was also scared because now that Chloe knew everything she didn't owe anything to Lucifer anymore. 

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

The following morning, the Detective's phone rang around noon announcing she had been given a new case. It was a girl found strangled to death in the woods near the Santa Monica beach. She was expected on the scene as soon as possible. When she got there the officers explained everything they already knew. But Chloe felt weird, even more than she had for the previous cases she worked on. She felt as though something was missing, preventing her from seeing the whole picture. She realized the missing part was Lucifer. It was time to tell him to come back to work. And frankly, work without him was a lot duller for the Detective. She texted him the adress of the crime scene. As you can imagine, our favorite Devil was there is no time at all. In fact, she was sure that he broke a number of laws speeding to the scene, but she didn’t care. Lucifer was here. When he got to Chloe he was so happy to see her, so much that a smile was plastered on his face all morning. Finally, they went to get lunch and get a chance to talk about non work related situations. 

"Look," started Chloe, "I want to tell you, I do not know where we stand, you and I I mean. I do want to continue working with you. That is for sure. But I want to take things slow, start from work and see how everything evolves."

"No problem Detective, he answered, I meant what I said the last night. I will wait for you. And we will take things slow, one step at a time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Do not hesitate to tell me what you think! :) New chapter will be up soon!
> 
> Cece


	4. It Feels Like Another Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer cannot get any solid lead on the case when a new body drops...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! 
> 
> I am sorry for keeping you waiting, I am having a lot of exams at the moment and can't advance the fic as much as I would like to. But I am back with Chapter 4 and I really hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it :)

Two weeks had passed since the beginning of the case and Chloe and Lucifer were hitting dead end after dead end. No pun intended. On a brighter note, their relationship was back to normal, well almost, but they were friendly enough for now. Their partnership was intact at least. Chloe needed time and that's exactly what Lucifer was giving her. They were having a drink at Lux around lunchtime.

"I cannot believe this case !" started Chloe, "There is nothing on this girl, no hidden past, no sketchy secret, not even a speeding ticket."

"I have to admit, Detective, this girl's life is very dull. I cannot fathom why someone would want her dead," answered Lucifer. 

"Weirdest thing is, she had no known relatives in the L.A area, well, no known relatives at all."

"No one can be born out of thin air Detective, well…except for me of course," he said, with a funny grin on his face.

"Well, except if this 'Jessica' is a freaking angel, we've got a problem on our hands," concluded Chloe.

They had to wait for some forensics tests to come back to be able to investigate further, so they spent the day reviewing the case, ordering files and just being in each other's company.  
Much to their delight, they were getting more comfortable around each other, maybe even more so than ever before. The truth has it's perks I guess. Not that it was of any help in this case.  
Chloe went back home after that long boring work day, took care of Trixie and had a fun dinner with Maze. Her roommate was back in the apartment full time and their friendship was slowly rebuilding. The friendship between Maze and Trixie was somewhat stuck though. They needed to have a moment together but Trixie would not stay more than two minutes in a room with Maze alone. Chloe said she was going upstairs to grab a file quickly but just went up and sat on the top step, to watch how this situation would unfold. Having caught a glimpse of Chloe on the stairs, Maze walked toward the little Beatrice.

"Hello little human," Maze started almost shyly.

"Hi."

Wow, that was cold, even for a 9 year old. 

"I admit I deserved that, but I never wanted to hurt you Trix."

"Except you did. Mommy told me you were in a bad situation and you didn't want to say something mean. But I thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend, always will be. I want my little demon back, I'm sorry."

Maze took a deep breath and then continued.

"I should not have said those words and I know that now. Actually I knew the second I said them. Know it's not how I see you. I got my feelings hurt, by several people and I took it all the wrong way. That's not an excuse, but I just wanted a chance to explain myself to you."

"Alright," said Trixie, "I am sorry someone was mean to you."

"Oh little human, come here," Maze said, pulling Trixie into a cute hug. Chloe could not help but drop a cut 'awww' that let her presence be known. 

"Decker come on, you can stop hiding now, we are okay here".

Chloe came down the stairs and they all spent the evening watching movies. Although she was enjoying quality time with her little family, she could not stop thinking about that case. She continued working on it even after everyone else was in bed. She felt as though she kept missing something that could get her to see the bigger picture. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was late, and Lucifer was playing famous tunes on his penthouse piano. He was not in the mood for partying, and his back ached more and more everyday. At first he thought his wings had disappeared when his devil face reappeared, but they were still there, still hurt by all the gun shots. He needed to get his bloody wings cleaned up but he could not do it by himself. Damn Pierce and his men. Thinking about it, Lucifer knew that if he had to do it again he would, in a heartbeat, because he did it to protect Chloe and that was priceless. Lucifer was thinking that maybe Amenadiel's theory that one can control his own fate was not that far fetched after all. Maybe it was truer than every other theory they had come up with in the past few years regarding their father. He wished he could control the well-being of his wings right about now. He stopped playing and poured himself a glass of whiskey. His mind drifted towards Chloe. He was glad that things were mostly back to normal with her. He had been so scared she would never talk to him again, even though he would never admit that. At least he was straight forward about his feelings now. Baby steps right? 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next morning, Lucifer and Chloe met at her place. Actually, when Lucifer arrived the Detective was still in her pajamas trying to get a connection or some clue on this goddamned case. Lucifer barged in with coffee in hand.

"Hello Detective. Wait. What are you doing not dressed?"

"Lucifer?! What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"Well, it's morning, and you told me to meet you here yesterday, remember?" he said handing her the cup of coffee, "Here, you look like you need that," he said, with an amused look.

"Oh my. I stayed up so late working on the case I fell asleep on the couch. Thank you for the coffee."

"Did you find anything new or a new angle to consider?"

"Zilch," she answered.

And with that Chloe's phone rang. It was the precinct. Another body was found, still in the Santa Monica area, but this time at Santa Monica University. 

"What is it?" Lucifer asked as Chloe was hanging up the phone. 

"Another body was found, at Santa Monica Uni. Same MO. Looks like we might be dealing with a serial killer," she answered, a disgusted look on her face.

"What a wonderful start to the day."

"Come on, let's go, they are waiting for us at the crime scene," Chloe said an unreadable look in her eyes. 

"If I were you I would get dressed first maybe Detective? Not that I mind, at all," he teased, with a mischievous grin.

'Very funny Lucifer, I will be back in five, normally dressed.'

Chloe then went upstairs, leaving Lucifer sipping his coffee. Once she was dressed and ready they took off to the crime scene. The ride to Santa Monica was mostly silent, Chloe was beginning to be more alert and Lucifer was elsewhere, brooding she thought. The Detective could not help but notice that Lucifer was not seated well in the car. He was sitting straight, even more so than usual, his back was barely touching the seat. 

"Are you okay?" asked Chloe.

No answer. 

"Lucifer," she repeated as she was parking in the university parking lot. 

"Sorry?" he finally said, "You were telling me something dear?"

"Yeah, you seemed elsewhere," she said as they were getting out of the car. "Are you okay? You were sitting up weirdly in the car."

Lucifer looked at Chloe with his big brown eyes, carefully choosing his next words, as if he was weighing if he should tell the whole truth or choosing a close version like he was so used to doing with her. As they were walking towards the crime scene, he chose the latter, for the time being.

"My back hurts. Side effects of getting my wings back." Well that is a close enough version he thought. 

"You got your wings back?! I thought they disappeared when your other face came back."

"Well they showed up again, unannounced. Just like my devil face."

"How do you feel about that?" she asked.

"I admit I don't know," he said, sincerely.

They were arriving at the scene. Same as before, the girl was strangled, but contrary to the first victim, the body was left in a classroom. If you didn't know better, you could almost think she was sleeping, almost. They met Ella next to the body.

"What do you have for us Ella?" Chloe asked.

"She was strangled with something like a rope that left a nasty burn on her neck. We know her name is Meghan Davis, 20, law student here. Her law professor found her. He is waiting outside with officers."

"Thank you Ms. Lopez," said Lucifer.

Lucifer and Chloe were headed towards the exit, talking about finding a connection between the two girls when someone stopped the Detective in her tracks.

"Chloe ?!" said a tall blond man, wearing dark blue jeans, a white shirt and dark glasses. "Is that really you?"

Chloe looked at the man with confusion in her eyes, and then she connected the dots. She was sure she knew that guy from somewhere.

"Casey?" Chloe said, kind of shocked.

"Yes, that would be me," the man answered.

"How many years has it been?"

"Something like 15 years I think," Casey said.

"Yeah something like that, it feels like another life if you ask me," Chloe answered.

Lucifer was looking at the two talking with a mix of confusion, irritation, and a dash of jealousy. Chloe picked up on the first two and then said:

"Oh yeah sorry. Casey this is Lucifer Morningstar, my partner and civilian consultant for the LAPD and Lucifer this is Casey Brown, an old friend from college."

Lucifer looked at the Detective with surprise, but shook the hand Casey was holding out to him. 

"Nice to meet you Mr. Brown. Detective, I didn't know you went to college."

"Well, it was right after I quit acting, I went to college here for a couple of months before entering the police academy. Let's just say my mother was not open to the idea of me joining the police force after what happened to my dad, so it took a few months convincing her and I went to college here during that time. I was in class with Casey. Somehow, it feels so far from my life now."

"Yes, and we stayed friends a bit after that but I moved to the UK after a while. I only came back to LA a year ago to teach here," said Casey. 

"Wait," Chloe said. "You are the teacher that found the victim?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Meghan was a great student, top of the class. I don't get why someone would do that to her. She seemed a bit down for the last couple of days, she said she could not get a hold of her best friend, Jessica."

"That would be because she is dead," Lucifer dropped, with his usual tact.

"Jessica is dead?!"

Chloe nodded yes. There was the connection between the two victims. They were best friends. Which would allow Lucifer and her to finally get somewhere with that case. They interviewed Casey to find out what he could tell them. Turned out Jessica and Meghan were both law students. They seemed to have known each other for a long time. He didn't know why someone would hurt them though. He said they were top students and had never in any way interrupted the class in a bad way. He did tell them they were friends with another student from what he could tell. Her name was Naomi Fields. She was a party girl according to Casey and skipped every other class or showed up totally wasted. That was the lead they had to follow for now, interviewing this Naomi girl. Unfortunately she was nowhere to be found on campus but her roommate said she should be back later. Chloe and Lucifer told the roommate to inform them immediately when she returned.  
As they walked back to the car, Lucifer was looking strangely at Chloe. With his unreadable stare she knew all too well. 

"What is it?" she said.

"How close were you with that Casey chap?" he answered. "And how come I didn't know you went to college?"

A chuckle escaped her as she looked back at him. 

"Is that jealousy in your voice Mr. Morningstar?" she said, teasing. 

"Absolutely not." His cheeks did get a little red though. "The devil does not get jealous. Call it curiosity."

"In that case..." she continued as if she was believing him. "...I went to college right before police academy. When I wasn't bold enough to act on my desire to be a cop. And would not yet dare to stand up to my mother. I studied law for a couple of months until I finally decided to stand up for what I wanted and actually enroll in the academy. You didn't know because you didn't ask. And yes, Casey and I were close, but not the way you are insinuating. We flirted but that is all. It never went anywhere."

"Point made, Detective," he said, feeling like he intruded somehow.

"It's as I said before Lucifer, this was a long time ago, it truly feels like another life now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Really hoping you enjoyed it!! Don't hesitate to tell me what you think!! :)  
> Cece

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter ! Hope you like it and you are looking forward to what's next. I will try to post as regularly as possible! :)


End file.
